Sinless Answers
by lind5ay
Summary: "Above all, love each other deeply, because love covers a multitude of sins." - 1 Peter 4:8


**A/N: The Dollanganger Series will always and forever be my favorite books. Especially the first two. When I read the very last book, (IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AT THE END OF THE SERIES DON'T READ ON) and realized that Cathy died of a broken heart because Chris died, just liked their Father, I cried so hard. Because when I closed that book, I felt as if that book took a little piece of me with it. The series was just so beautiful and so amazingly written. I reread the books at least once or twice a year, that's how much I love them. My friends always make fun of me for reading them because of the incest, but I always said they wouldn't understand it unless they read it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one-shot by me. V.C Andrews is my inspiration, and I really want to become a writer just like her. Enjoy!**

Chris and I were extra tired that night, and the twins still needed their bath. "I'll just give them a bath together," I said as I took Cory and Carrie's small hands into both of mine. "The Grandmother doesn't usually come this time of night, and you can just keep on the lookout. If she comes, just tell her that I'm washing up Carrie and that Cory is playing up in the attic."

Chris looked at me with a surprised expression on his face, which made me smile. I could tell he was impressed by my thoughts of planning the whole situation out. Chris laid on the bed and opened a book, as I led the twins into the bathroom. I shut the door and started to undress the two of them. "We want bubbles, Cathy!" Carrie exclaimed loudly as I turned on the faucet. Cory crossed his arms over his chest as he pouted along with his twin, "Yeah, Cathy! We want bubbles! Big bubbles! And rubber duckies!"

As I tested the water, I then put a bar of soap on the side of the tub. "We don't have bubbles," I said softly to the two of them, as Momma would have. "And we don't have any rubber duckies."

Carrie stomped her feet angrily as I tried to proceed of taking the little red bows out of her long pigtails. "We can sing songs though while I wash the two of you off." I said, brushing Carrie's hair through my fingers. That shut the two of them up, because they both loved to sing. I put both of them in the fairly warm water, and turned off the faucet. I grabbed a washcloth, dipped it in the warm water, and rinsed it out. "Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream," Carrie sang as I washed Cory's face. "Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream."

I sang along with them as I washed the two of them off and washed their hair. When I was done with their bath, I helped them out and wrapped a towel around the two of them. I dressed Cory in his blue cotton pajamas and sent him to Chris so he could brush out his hair. I dressed Carrie in her pretty red nightgown, and brushed her pale blonde hair at least one hundred times until it was as silky and smooth as mine. I then scrubbed down the bathtub so no rings or dirt could be found.

After the twins were tucked in, I dressed myself. I put on a blue summer nightgown, which was perfect for this time of year. Even though we never even got to step outside. I shook that thought off quickly, and brushed my hair the same amount of times as I did Carrie's. When I returned, I saw that Cory and Carrie were sleeping in the same bed. I winced a little, remembering what happened last time the Grandmother found Chris and I sleeping in the same bed together. But Chris was laying in the bed Carrie and I usually sleep in. He was propped up, reading one of his many medical discovery books.

I started to say something about the twins sleeping in the same bed, but Chris spoke before me. "I'll get up early in the morning and we'll switch beds. Don't worry about it, Cathy."

"How can I not worry about it?"

"Just depend on me, okay?"

I thought about it for a moment, knowing that Chris was always a man of his word. I nodded and then got into bed with him. He closed his book and put it down on the nightstand that was in between the two beds. I pulled the blanket over my chin once I got situated comfortably. "Momma hasn't come in days, Chris." I said calmly, with him turning over on his side so he could face me, with our noses barely touching. He caressed my cheek, not saying anything in return. He looked at me with his bright blue eyes that always stuck to my heart as if they were a magnet. I kissed his hand softly, and held it while it was still on my cheek. It was so wrong what we were doing, I thought. But I didn't care at that moment.

"God sees everything," I said in a small non humorous chuckle. "He will make sure we pay to price if we do sin, Christopher." I was half way mocking the Grandmother, but not in a funny way. Chris pulled his hand away and glared at me, "Damn it, Cathy!" He hissed at me quietly. "Don't remind me. That old witch reminds me every damn day."

"She knows something is between us."

"What does she expect?"

Those words stuck to me. Chris was right, as always. What _does _she expect from us? We just hit the full stages of puberty, and now that we were locked up away in this attic together...

I shook the thought away quickly, trying to pray to God for forgiveness of my cruel thoughts and cravings. Chris must've saw that I was praying, because he shook my arm. "Are you praying?" He whispered angrily at me. But then, when I opened my eyes, I saw that it was not anger in his deep blue eyes, it was sadness. I wanted to cry out then, take him into my arms and just cry.

I started to sob right then into his chest. His warm and strong arms wrapped around my weak body. "Where's Momma, Chris?" I said through my short and soft sobs. "Where is she? Why is she ignoring all of us? How can she leave us up here practically _dying_! But especially, how could she leave Cory and Carrie? That's what I care about most. The two of them. Besides you, of course."

Chris was silent for a long time, but he still held me tightly against him, stroking my blonde hair. "She has a reason for her to not come and see us, Cathy." He said tightly, as if he was forcing himself to say it. "I'm sure of it."

Always taking up for Momma. For our dear, dear, Momma! But I made myself to not say anything to him, because I didn't want him to get angry with me. He always loved Momma more than he loved me, saying that she was the most beautiful woman in the entire world. That no one could be as beautiful as she. One time when I was eight years old, and Chris was ten, he mentioned how beautiful Momma was. "Even more beautiful than me?" I remember saying to him, tilting my head to the side. Chris laughed in his ten year old squeaky voice. "What are you? Silly? You're just a kid, you wouldn't know what beautiful even is!"

I remember ignoring his remark, "I sure do know what beautiful is! Beautiful is like the butterflies that fly in the sky and the way you feel when you eat a popsicle on a hot summer day!" I was very satisfied with my answer. And now as I looked up at Chris, I didn't see that innocent and stubborn ten year old boy anymore. What I saw now was a pure man. He smiled down at me, and right then I knew everything would be okay. I wanted to kiss him right then. I wanted to kiss him all over, actually. But I knew God was up above, looking down on us with dissapointed eyes. Chris seemed to know what I was thinking, because he grabbed my face in between his hands and said the most startling thing I've yet to hear in my life from him.

"_This _is not wrong, Cathy. So stop thinking that and accept the fact that we are more than brother and sister. We are soul mates, destined to find each other one way or another. In the bible, there are two verses that I've found. Because today, I asked God to give me an answer for what I should do. So I turned to the bible, and I tried to look for it. And I think I found it. The first verse is '1 Peter 4:8' and it is 'Above all, love each other deeply, because love covers a multitude of sins.' The next one is from 'Romans 12:9' and it is 'Love must be sincere. Hate what is evil; cling to what is good.'"

I laid there for a moment just looking at him. With all of the hope and lust in his eyes, I wanted to smile. Did God really give us an answer? That it was okay for us to be together? "Cathy, don't you understand?" He said enthusiastically with a huge smile plastered onto his handsome face. "God answered me! He accepts it! We are not the devil's spawn or evil! We are _us! _And right now we are alive, young, and most of all, together."

I just laid there, looking at him. Thinking that the two of us might actually have a chance to live a sinless life together. I smiled, which made his eyes brighten. I then looked at his lips, thinking about how badly I wanted to kiss him. Slowly, I leaned in, and kissed him full on the mouth. It was odd, because it wasn't like kissing my brother. It was like kissing someone that you actually _love_. His tongue then brushed against my own, which sent a chill up my spine. Chris's hands were then under my nightgown, touching...caressing...

We kissed more deeply, and more passionately. I let out a moan, and then blushed to embarrassment that we were doing this in the same room as the twins. I pulled away, "The twins," I whispered. "I don't want to wake them."

Chris nodded and looked back at the twins who were sound asleep. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He simply said. He then looked back to me, and caressed my cheek. "I love you, Christopher Doll," I said to him in a hushed voice. "I will love you until the day I'm gone. And hopefully that day will be light years away." Chris didn't say anything, he just looked at me with such a loving expression that it made me form goosebumps on my arms. Tears suddenly seemed to form in his eyes, "'Hatred stirs up dissension, but love covers all wrongs.'" He whispered. "Proverbs 10:12."

**A/N: I know this isn't much, but at least it's something! I found this on my computer, and I thought, why not post it up? It might have a lot of errors in it, so please don't mention those in the reviews because I know! I forgot how much I loved writing about Chris & Cathy! My favorite pairing of all time! Hope you all enjoyed! xxx**


End file.
